


Look out

by Abboh



Series: Possibilities [2]
Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: After Party, Alcohol, F/M, How Do I Tag, LAVA SQUISH, fyra is a thicky, kliffs arm candy, like gridlock, she got that dangeroues squishy, side characters, them drugs, thiccc, what do i even put in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27989499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abboh/pseuds/Abboh
Summary: The fact that his friend managed to get tickets was impressive. The mind blowing portion was they they were allowed to the lounge after the show!What Kliff can't seem to get is why she's looking at him.
Relationships: Kliff/Tatiana | Kul Fyra (No Straight Roads)
Series: Possibilities [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049993
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Look out

**Author's Note:**

> There's very little dialogue..like..maybe 9 lines total  
> Yeah.

_**12/10/20**_

There was a thing about Hard Rock that just set his blood on fire. The beating drums, the seductive bass, the lucrative lyrics, but what always got his heart into it was the lead guitar. The melody carrier, the thing that really drew in a crowd.

Kliff had been a lover of Rock for as long as he could remember. As much to his ability, he tried to make it to every live show there was in Vinyl City, he managed quite a few but they were a pretty penny and after too many.. well..he didn't have that very many pennies left.

But if someone else were to spend those pennies then he wouldn't mind for a second.

Which was how he found himself at a back stage party. Kliff didn't mind it for a second, he just found it hilarious that of all times to end up at a concert with backstage passes, was the time he didn't by tickets. Sure, tickets alone were a handful but backstage passes were merely a dream to buy. Didn't matter the hand, backstage anything were expensive so he was just happy to be there.

Especially since the concert his friend has dragged him to were for an up and coming rock group that was making massive waves in the music industry and had every record label in Vinyl city lusting after them.

_The Goolings_

He's heard of their music on the radio, smoked to their albums, he loved what he heard but he wasn't as rabid as some of the fans he's seen.

Still, he enjoyed their music, and that was it but he wasn't going to turn down a free trip to their concert _and_ a backstage pass to one of their "after parties"

So that's where he found himself, nursing some surprisingly hard alcohol (he didn't even know the name he just took the cup) and clung to the wall. Chatting with a group he found himself in, having a rather good time oddly enough.

The room was packed and rather stuffed, air thick with smoke that Kliff could only hope was from cigarettes and pipes. People milled about, chatting to their delight, some spikes poked him, some chains latched onto his but it was all normal for "parties" like this.

Not all that much happened beyond the occasional uproar but he was just happy to be there. Kliff had lost sight of his friend and already figured he was going to have to leave early in hopes of making it home sober enough to just get home in the first place.

With a moment to part his group with a goodbye, Kliff pushed away from the wall and began to move. Tossing his cup away, he changed his direction to head towards the refreshment table..or what really was a shamble of tables put together covered in more alcohol that should be legally allowed but hey, he wasn't going to complain about that either.

All in all, he was rather enjoying himself.

At the table, he grabbed a new cup and looked at the offered drinks before picking up a random large bottle to pour. Looking around at the people that milled nearby as he did so, soon putting the bottle down and turned to lean on the table. Giving a tentative sip as he kept looking around.

Occasionally the noise and energy rose when someone new joined the room but Kliff didn't join in all that much, still getting used to the room itself and the people inside. Though he figured that he should join in at some point, maybe the newcomers were the band members?

He could only guess, he did almost witness a real time mosh pit when the last person entered the room. The excitement increasing tenfold when the door opened but he was too far back to even see who it was to begin with.

It was interesting to say the least.

But as much if a fan as he was, the mosh pit wasn't for someone like him, he was happy in the crowd, that's all.

From his spot he was slowly pulled into another group by the table. No one could ever be alone for long, the gravity created by groups were too hard to ignore as there was always someone for someone. Kliff didn't talk much in this new one, content to drink and laugh along, occasionally bouncing when someone slugged an arm over his shoulders it when he was dragged to a new spot by someone he wasn't sure their name was but they weren't throwing fists, so to him, it was a friend.

"So, I'm guessing this is you first after party?"

Came a voice from his side, almost startling Kliff for a moment before he realized that the voice was attached to the arm around his shoulder.

"Oh!" He shook his head, standing a little straighter and tossed his own arm over the stranger, shrugging a bit as he did so. "Nah,..well, first for the Goolings. I've been to a few other ones. Ya know?'

He replied, watching as the stranger nodded, the spiked Mohawk bouncing a bit with the nod, the piercings and chains jingling along. Probably a more serious fan but a rocker nonetheless.

"I figured, ya fit in but...ehhh" the stranger spoke, waving his hand in an iffy motion "you got a newbie air to ya. No offense but"

That only made Kliff laugh, yeah he figured as much, which he nodded to in reply.

"But-" with a shake to the cup, the stranger only nodded with a laugh and clanked their own to his before knocking their drink back. Which was odd for Kliff considering how concentrated it was but to each their own he supposed.

Their conversation came to a slight pause as Kliff took a sip from his cup, gaze dancing around the room before he felt the arm around his shoulders tense and soon dragged him to face a new direction.

"Hey- what gives?"

"Shshshshhh.."

The stranger shushed, gaze staring straight ahead, which Kliff followed and it lead towards the couches. He couldn't see much due to how packed the room was but he figured the stranger, which he still didn't know the name of, knew exactly what they were looking at.

"Uh... everything okay bro?' 

He asked, looking up to the stranger but quickly looked to his side when he felt a new weight, finding to be another rocker, staring straight ahead as well but instead of having a look of awe like the first stranger, this one just looked happy and doped.

"Not to shock ya bud..but you really hit the jackpot"

"What?"

Kliff just looked around at the two strangers holding him, noting how a few around them as well started to look and it was a moment like this where he damned his short stature.

"Are you that dense?" The first stranger finally spoke, arm lifting away from his shoulders as if in a haste. "I can't believe-..you-?" Came a stutter but it halted after a moment, as if whatever he was staring at put an end to his sputter. Mood shifted, the stranger just huffed and stormed off, causing Kliff and the second stranger to watch as they stomped away.

"Uh huh... Look bro" the second started, making Kliff look to him, noting how sober they seemed despite reeking of alcohol. "Look, just go over there-" which he pointed to where people were facing towards. "And enjoy what happens"

"Wait. What happens. The hell are you talk-!"

It seemed like the stranger didn't care as they lifted themselves off Kliff and proceeded to push him in that direction. The ginger only got a moment to look over his shoulder to witness the stranger just smile and wave, shouting a 

"SHE LIKES YOU!"

...what?

But Kliff only had that before the crowd around him swallowed him whole and his sight of the stranger was gone. Just as he was swallowed in, he was spat out on the other side. Stumbling and dropping his cup to the stained floor, barely having a moment to mourn the lost alcohol as he stood up and finally saw who was on the couch.

The sadness for the lost alcohol was smothered by the fire in his veins, the same kind of rush that came from hearing the roar of a guitar.

As if trained, the gaze from the couches occupants filled his body with adrenaline, as if he was right back in the concert hall, jumping and screaming along to the music with everyone else. All that energy, just from a gaze, could only come from one person.

_Kul Fyra_

Her piercing red eyes followed his slightest movement, curiosity was evident in them but her expression was bored, lips drawn into an impassive frown but if the tilt to her head said anything, her interest was in him.

...

So if anything, he was thoroughly confused by her, but he didn't have a moment to step away or ask what he was doing here before her hand came up from the back of the couch to wave him closer.

Let's try that again.

She beckoned him closer with just a finger, and the air around them changed. More so about the room around them, the normal attendees seemed to know what was happening and the few behind him, _pushed_ him closer to the couch. Making him stumble towards the couch and it's occupant but he caught himself before he could crash into the furniture and properly embarrass himself.

If anything, his stumble caused an amused rumble in front of him, the room and occupants around him disappeared as he looked up, finding the amused rumbling to come from Ms. Fyra herself, staring at her glowing eyes as her own seemed to evaluate him once again, now closer than prior.

Neither he or Fyra spoke, well, his words got caught in his throat, she was as captivating as she was intimidating, so it was hard to do much being so close to her. It also didn't help that the air was dry and hot but not in a choking manner so just..it was rough.

The hand that beckoned him rested on her leg but only for a moment, Kliff barely getting a moment to glance at it before it lifted away from her leg and shot out towards him. The ginger didn't have a second before it hooked around his waist, pulling him roughly closer and making him fall into the couch.

Well, not on the couch necessarily, there wasn't any room to begin with. Fyra was tall but she was also rather wide, as elementals, such as herself, tend to be.

But that wasn't the issue, seating wise atleast but rather where he ended up. Her hand kept him in place, barely giving him any opportunity to move or shift to get comfortable. Which, was probably fine with her, considering how she didn't seem to be bothered but he was... a little, just a tad

And he had a good reason to, he was straddling her leg after all. Kliff stayed as still as he could, one hand on the couch and his other just..floating as it would have to rest directly on Fyra and...well he wasn't about to take a risk like that, despite his situation, you know.

Leg and all.

Instead of touching her, he simply say still and kept his hand to himself, her hand was large enough to envelope his entire waist, to cover his whole back if she wanted and yet it was comfortable. As cracked and damaged as it was, it was a comfortable warm, not to heavy on his back and seemed to be gentle even.

It was interesting, for a woman who was a living bonfire on stage, she was surprisingly warm and gentle. Her attention seemed elsewhere, head always tilted towards someone else but didn't speak, attitude still pretty clear how "bored" she was. Occasionally she would lean away from Kliff to grab something from someone, or whatnot but her hand would never leave his waist.

If anything Fyra kept him in place on her leg, not all that bothered about him, a total stranger, sitting on her. Kliff was sure that if he fully cooperated to her whims, he would be sitting a lot more closer than how he already was.

The entire time he had his head facing downwards, choosing to stare at her pudgy midriff instead of her face, finding it a new point of interest as he wasn't sure how to even look at her. How could he? He was a newbie to the Goolings and their fanbase, how was he supposed to act or what to say?

He could feel the glares and gazes on his back from the other fans but it wasn't like he asked for this?... Maybe if he was a hardcore fan then maybe but..he just didn't know what to do.

To Fyra, she didn't seem to mind, letting him stare down as her thumb idly traced up and down his spine, though a short motion due to his smaller stature she seemed to enjoy it either way.

The only reason Kliff looked at her was out of a reaction.

He had gotten as comfortable as he could on her leg, gaze shifting from his abdomen to over her shoulder now and then, shifting with the notion to get up to grab a drink but the heavy hand on his back was a reminder to keep in place. It could be worse, atleast she was warm to be with and not all that uncomfortable. 

The movement that came suddenly caught him off guard, from his right side, he saw a random fan stumble, the drop dead kind after a hard hit. Which probably happened if the expressions worn by the surrounding group meant anything. The fan fell and the trajectory was a clash into him and immediately he started to scramble. Starting to get up and put his hands on the couch to stand and move out of the way.

Though Fyra prevented that, her hand spread out and latched onto his shirt, adding weight to stop him from standing up and instead pushed him back down. Had Kliff stood and stepped away, he would've avoided getting hit by the dead weight fan but instead of letting him up and out, she pulled him closer to avoid the fan that way. It caused him to stumble a little as he wasn't expecting the surprise weight, but he wasn't hit in the end.

He just sat a little closer and the lack of space between them caused him to stare at her dead on. Her own gaze didn't catch his for a few short moments. Mouth split into an uneven smile as she watched the drunk fan convulse on the floor before they were dragged off, body bouncing a little to her laugh, that itself sounding full and deep.

Her gaze ran into his and her expression slowly melted into a softer one. Her eyes dimmed a little to reveal her iris and pupil, bright reds backed by saturated oranges, warmth radiating from them just like her body making him feel like he was sitting too close to a fire pit.

It wasn't all that bad, he quickly found out, that rush of electricity he once had was replaced by a low thrum, as if it was a slow dance under his skin, it was familiar. Having felt it when he hand dragged up and down his spine but he was too distracted then to notice it but now he couldn't ignore it.

His hands felt it on her shoulders, hands sinking a little as the cracks around then glowed. His legs were covered in it as he straddled the larger woman.

The lazy pulse filled his throat, preventing him from talking, not like he could and it seemed like Fyra wasn't going to any time soon. Her expressions speaking for her as she looked at him.

Her smile was lazy but it was clearly amused as she looked at him, eyes half lidded to look bored but if her eyebrows arched any more he was sure her forehead would have another crack. Kul Fyra was a sight to behold but it felt a little more personal now that he was this close.

And the world disappeared around them...or atleast the tiny room they were in.

Kliff no longer felt, or really cared, about the glares he could feel on his back, the screeching music melted in the back it just felt like only them.

The huff she gaze startled him a little, her free hand grabbing his and her gaze shifted to the smaller limb. His entire hand could barely cover a finger, just cover her palm. It was intimidating to look at, the glove having been removed and all her cracks and callouses were on stage to see and as rough as they looked and felt, as she held his hand, they felt to be as soft as clouds.

Or as how he imagined them to be. 

Though they stared at their conjoined hands, their gazes met again only moments later, staring at him from the corner of her eyes her smile openly reached them and before he could say anything, her hand began to bring his closer.

Kliff could only watch in slight confusion as she held his hand, thumb rubbing his palm and wrist and it morphed into surprise when she pulled his wrist to her lips, openly kissing it. He expected his skin to burn, to blister and break he saw the cracks in her lips glow and waiver with heat.

But his wrist remained smooth and soft. Slowly being covered as she kissed his palm and inner wrist, mouth slightly agape as she did so. The hand around his waist pinning him to her pressed him closer, anchoring him down.

Kliff could only sit there and allow Fyra to shower him in surprise affection. He wasn't even sure if any of this was real or some odd fever dream.

Though that though quickly vanished as he felt her kisses extend passed her wrist and up his arm.

...

Maybe that stranger was right. 

Maybe she did like him.

* * *

**_12/16/20_ **

**Author's Note:**

> I DIDNT MEAN TO MAKE IT THIS LONG BUT I JUST GOT CARRIED AWAY  
> AHHHHHHHHH  
> I hope y'all enjoyed  
> AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.  
> But yeah, this ended up being way longer. Like, I didn't want it to end but I wanted it to as well. I dunno.  
> I just had a lot of fun writing this.  
> Anyways, I'd still punt Kliff.


End file.
